She Shoots, She Scores
by kaj1472000
Summary: This is a different take of Spashley. Its nothing that serious. Just basketball, and Spashley love!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm going to make this a **__**fanfic**__** that I will stay with until it is finished. Please be patient though. I'm not the most creative person, so it takes me awhile to think of new ideas. Also, I'm a terrible writer but I'm learning to get better. In the meantime R&R and any tips you can give me with the story or my writing would be awesome. Thanks. ENJOY!!!!!**_

_Ashley's POV_

_A brown eyed brunette walked up to a blue eyed blonde_. "Hey girl, what's up? School been the same so far?" The blonde gave Ash a look, "What do you think? I do not want to be in this hell hole Ash." I can't help but roll my eyes, I swear this girl has PMS or something. "Yeah, I know Meg. Geez, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?" "No, I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." I feel bad for her now; I know her home life isn't so good. To make her feel better I try bring up the fact that we have try-outs but the bell interrupts me. Meg starts to walk away but she yells "See you at try-outs Ash!"

Alrighty then. Well I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself so you're not all confused when reading my story. My name's Ashley Christine Davies. Before you ask, yes I am Raife Davies daughter, but I pretty much have nothing in common with my father. For example, I'm very athletic and I play basketball. Despite the fact that I hate school, I do surprisingly well in my classes. I'm hoping to get a basketball scholarship to a good college, unlike my father. However, we do have one thing in common, we both like girls.

My first period is English, which I love. I stop because I notice another blue eyed blonde. Only she is much more beautiful.

_The final bell rings. _Finally school has ended. I've been thinking about that blonde all day but I apparently don't have any classes with her. I've been wondering what her name is and if she just moved here since I have never seen her before. I hope I meet her sometime soon.

Well, now onto my favorite hobby. Basketball! "Hey Ash! You ready to rule the girls Varsity team today?" says my close friend Katie. We've known each other for a long time because of basketball but we don't exactly hang out in the same social circle. I mostly hang out with Meg and a bunch of other skater people, but Katie hangs out w/ the popular people who I can't stand. "You know it! I hope we get some new talent today thou. We need another guard that is actually good at basketball if we're gonna have a good season," I answer Katie.

Our team is pretty good but we only have four really good players that are worth mentioning. I play point guard and Katie plays forward. Meg plays center because she is so tall and Colby plays forward. Last year, we had a senior play our fifth player, but she of course left for college.

I get to the locker room and scan all the people we have trying out. I see a lot of people from last year, but I don't see any new people who look like they play basketball. I just get dressed and get out to the gym and start warming up. "Alright girls, I want you to line up in three lines and we'll do the 3 girl weave. For those of you that are not familiar with that, please stand in the back of the line and watch." , my coach says.

In the middle of our weave, the gym door opens, and I see the blonde girl from earlier. "Hey coach, sorry I'm late. I'm still trying to find my way around." says the blonde. The coach replies "Its fine. Just go and get dressed. What's your name"? The blonde starts to walk, "Spencer".

Spencer. That name suits her. It's unique and so is she for some reason. In practice we did a bunch of fundamentals such as dribbling, shooting, and passing. It was nothing new, but I did find out that Spencer is a great basketball player. As an added bonus, she is a guard and I know she will make the team.

In the locker room, I waited until she was dressed (and subtly looked at her body, which might I say is amazing) to talk to her. It really didn't take her long to get dressed. "Hey you have some skills. Where are you from"? "Ohio" and she has a great voice. "Wow seriously?? I couldn't imagine living there, It's way too cold". "Yeah, if you lived here, you defiantly would not have your fabulous tan" , says Spencer. Wait. She's flirting with me. Yay!!

"Well we do have a beach, so that would be why. Speaking of, have you been to the beach yet"? Spencer nods her head no, "Nah, we haven't been to many places yet." What? Not possible. "Wanna go now?" Spencer thinks about it for a minute then says "I don't even know your name. I hold out my hand, "Ashley Davies". Spencer takes my hand, and I felt a spark. "Nice to meet you". She still hasn't let go of my hand, so I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it. "Pleasure's all mine." I hope that didn't scare her off. She lets go of my hand and says, "So, we going to the beach"?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter. There's not much humor in this, but there is a lot of fluff. I hope you enjoy!! R&R. Tips and help appreciated.**

I grab my stuff and so does Spencer to leave the locker room. We walk outside to my Porsche and I throw my stuff in the back seat. I notice that Spencer is just standing beside the car, staring. I try to get her attention "Hey Spencer! Spence..? "She is still staring, so I try a new idea. "Hey sexy, are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna get in?" Finally she looks up and says "Sorry. I just have always wanted a Porsche, but I don't have the money. How in the world did you afford this?" Oh my god, she doesn't know. Well, I have to break it to her sometime. "I'm Raife Davies daughter, so I'm pretty much rich". Spence looks at me confused, "Who?" This is a first. She doesn't know who my father is. "He's the lead singer of the band Purple Venom. I'm surprised you don't know him." "I'm sorry, I've never heard of them", apologizes Spencer. I'm actually happy about that. "It's totally cool. I'm glad you don't because most people would only stay friends with me for my dad." "So far, you're a great person, not to mention hot! Oh yeah, and while you thought I was staring, I actually caught that comment about the sexiness that is me, and I'm glad you think so", replied Spencer. Okay, now I officially know she is gay and I'm doing a little happy dance, internally of course. Can't lose my cool now can I?

"Well can you get your sexy self in the car so we can go to the beach?" Spencer just laughs.

When we get to the beach, I decide we should walk to the pier. We don't say anything for awhile but it's not awkward, it's comforting. I didn't want to leave the beach without talking, so I break the silence. "What was Ohio like?" Spence smiles and says "Well you got the cold part down pact." I laugh at that. "But I lived in a small town and things were a lot safer here than in L.A. I knew all the rules, and I followed them. In L.A. there are no rules and I'm questioning things that I haven't thought about before." I listen intently and I get it but in a different way. "Do you mean kinda like when you're a child and you're always having fun without a care in the world and then when you grow up you realize how much harder things are?" Spencer thinks about that for a minute before she replies, "yeah it is, but I'm realizing it without support because I'm in a different place." "Well, I'll be here for whenever you need me", I promise.

I guess Spencer realizes that the conversation was getting a little too intense for us, so she changes the subject. "So do you wanna play 20 questions to get to know each other a little bit better?" I have not played that game in a long time so I agreed. "You first though Ash", says Spencer. Okay..

"What is your full name?" I know lame, but I had to start somewhere. "Spencer Marie Carlin, you?" "Ashley Christine Davies". "You have a pretty name" observed Spence. Ashley responded, "Thanks so do you." We played this game for awhile and by question 20, I asked "Would you go out with me?" Spencer pauses and there is silence. I stopped breathing until she gave me an answer. "I'd love to." YES!!! I smiled and took her hand and she interlaced our fingers. I felt a tingle surged through me when Spence did that.

We sat down on the sand and watch the sunset for a few minutes. Then I just realized something, "You haven't asked me your final question." I see her take a deep breath and ask me if I would kiss her. I turned around and smiled before placing my hand on her cheek. I leaned in and she met in the middle. It was short and simple, but it was enough for me to feel that tingle again. This time it was stronger.

It was starting to get dark, so I volunteered to drive her home. Spence agreed and we held hands again throughout the short walk back to my car. While driving to her house, I let her listen to a few songs of my dad's music and she loved it. I guess we have the same taste in music. I pull up to her house and gave her a long hug. Spence gets out of the car but comes around to the driver's window. I see her pull out a pen and she reaches out and takes my hand. "Here's my phone number", Spencer says. "Call me whenever you want, I love talking to you." That makes two of us. "Me too."

I see the front door open and a blonde woman walks out. Spencer starts to walk, but not before she says goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

** This is the next chapter. I know it's short. I didn't want to leave you hanging completely. I changed**** the way I put the character's dialogue because I thought I would be easier to read. If you don't like it this way, just tell me and I'll go back to the way it was before. Anyways, enjoy! Please review, even if it's bad. Tips are appreciated. **

I really want to call her, but I don't know if I should. Is it too early to call or is she sleeping or something? I mean its only 9, but still. Ok, I'm being ridiculous. She did give me her number, so I'm gonna call her as soon as I get my hands to press the call button.. which is now. _Ringing_

??: Hello?

It was a man's voice.

A: Hey this is Ashley. I'm a friend of Spencer's. Can I talk to her?

Ar: Yes, you sure can Ashley. Hold on.

I faintly hear him yelling Spencer's name in the background.

S: Hello?

A: Hey, it's Ash.

S: Who?

Oh god she doesn't even remember me, and it was only like 3 hours ago.

A: Umm.. from the beach.

S: (laughing) Ash, relax, of course I know who you are. I'm glad you called.

A: Well good. By the way, you tease a lot.

S: I know, but its so fun to do! Especially with you.

A: Heh. Anyways, you ready for round two of try-outs?

S: Yes! I'm so ready to kick you're a$$!!

A: (laughing) Yeah, in your dreams babe.

S: Oh you'll most defiantly be in my dreams.

A: Likewise. Since you are the girl of my dreams.

S: Such a sweet talker, Ash.

A: Yup, just one of my many fabulous qualities. So, you told me you love Porsches right?

S: Yeah, I really do.

A: You want me to pick you up in the morning for school?

S: That would be awesome. I would get to see you more.

A: So, it's settled then. I'll pick you up at 7.

S: Okay, are you gonna give me a ride home after try-outs also?

A: I was thinking we can go out to dinner. A quick one, since it's a school night and all.

S: I'd love to!

A: Thought so. I gotta go and get some beauty sleep, so I will look good for you tomorrow.

S: If you were in sweats and a t-shirt, you would still look hot.

A: Aww thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.

S: Alright. Bye babe.

A: Bye!

I hang up the phone and start getting ready for bed. I think tomorrow is going to be a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is the next chapter. Eventually, they will get longer. I'm sorry for making them short.**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

Ugh, what is that noise? Oh, yeah. My stupid alarm clock. Why were those things even invented again? I turn off my alarm clock, but I plop down on my pillows again. I'm so warm… Oh my god! I almost forgot. I have to pick up Spence and I have to look hot! So, should I go with the I'm-so-hot-I-slept-with-your-girlfriend look or I'm-innocent-but-wanna-be-bad look? This would look good together..

_**Spencer's POV**_

I had a great dream that is until Glen just had to burst into my room telling me to get dressed because he's going to school early to meet up with some girl. I probably should of told him that I already had a ride. Oh well, at least I'll have more time to get dressed.

When I get downstairs, my dad has breakfast waiting for me as usual.

S: Hey dad.

Ar: Good Morning, Honey. You want some breakfast.

S: Sure.

Ar: Glen told me that you have a ride. Who is it?

S: A girl named Ashley. She's a friend of mine.

Ar: Isn't she the girl that called you last night?

S: Yeah, that's the one and only.

Ar: Well, she seems nice. You should invite her to dinner sometime.

S: Yeah, she is. I'll ask her tonight. See you later.

Ar: Okay Spence. Have fun. Good luck at try-outs.

I go to the window beside the front door and I see her pull up. Wow, perfect timing. I immediately walk outside and she gets out of her car, to open the other door. I stop in my tracks when I see what she's wearing. A short skirt and I mean really short, which shows off her strong legs. She is wearing this skin tight shirt that shows off her figure. God, she is gorgeous. She must've caught me staring.

A: See something you like?

S: No, I see something I have.

A: That you do. I'm all yours.

S: You look amazing Ash.

A: Thanks babe, you don't look too bad yourself.

I see her move closer to me and she whispers in my ear.

A: In fact, you look really sexy.

God, now I really want to kiss her. When she pulls back, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Man, she is so teasing me today.

A: So you gonna get in the car? We do have this thing called school.

S: Right.. Tell me again, why we have to go?

A: So we can go to college and do something we our lives. Besides, we have basketball today.

S: Yeah. The only thing good about school.

A: Wait. What about me?

I laugh at that.

S: That goes without saying.

With that, Spencer gets in the car and Ashley starts to drive. I put my hand on her thigh and start to draw slow circles in it. Two can play thi8s game. Ash starts to tense up and I apply more pressure as well as drawing my hand closer. However, Ash pulls the car over and drives into an abandoned parking lot.

A: Ash , what are you doing?

She doesn't say anything, but I do feel her lips on me, hard and rough. I moan into the kiss and she pulls me closer. We're starting to get hot and heavy, but Ashley pulls away.

A: Revenge so rocks.

Oh my god. I'm so gonna get her for that. I slapped her playfully on the arm.

S: Drive Ash.

Ashley laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated for the past two days. I have been exhausted because of basketball and school. But it's the weekend so I should have good updates. I haven't done this yet: Don't sue me. I don't own ****SoN****. Never will ****cause**** I suck at writing. Well… without ****futher**** ado:**

Ashley POV

I'm in Math right now. My teacher Mr. Dick, and yes that is his real name, was going over classroom rules again. And I have to pee. I wait until he has finished talking and get the hall pass. I've been thinking about Spencer all day. Our little make-out session? I so wished I hadn't let my pride get in the way of that. Spencer is a really good kisser. Her lips are so soft and they feel so good against mine. I get a little hot just thinking about kissing her.

I sense someone behind me. I turn around, but I didn't see anyone. Strange. I really did need to use the restroom, so I turn and start walking. When I open the door, I feel arms circle around me. I knew it was Spencer because her arms fit just right around me. What I didn't expect though, is Spencer turning me around and kissing me.

At first it was soft, but I needed more. I pressed my mouth into Spencer's forcefully. I felt the wall against my back and I didn't even know how that happened. However, I wanted to be the one in charge, so I turned us around and pressed her against the wall, as well as press my body against hers. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. I moved my hands down her legs and with all of my strength picked her up, still against the wall. Spence wrapped her legs around me and lifted up my shirt. I felt her hands all over my back and I moaned at the sensation. I was gripping her legs and we were so close. I knew we had to stop soon though, but i didn't want to. Reluctantly, I pulled away. I was still holding her up and catching my breath.

S: My god, why did you stop?

A: The bell is going to ring soon. I don't think you want to get caught in this position.

S: Right. But that was so GOOD. You know, I was actually trying to get revenge on you.

A: Well, either way, I'm going to be thinking about it for the rest of the day. How about a truce? No more teasing? We'll end up killing each other if we keep this up/

S: Alright, no more teasing. For now.

I put Spencer down. She smiles at me and I smile back. I stare into her deep blue eyes. She's looking into mine as well. We have this intense gaze for the longest time. I'm falling into her eyes, and I could stay there forever, holding her, but the bell rings interrupting us.

A: Do you have lunch next?

S: Yeah, I do. You too?

A: Want to sit with me?

S: Totally.

I take her hand and intertwine our fingers. We walk side by side talking.

A: Why didn't I see you yesterday?

S: Yesterday, we didn't know each other.

A: Actually I saw you before I went to first period. I knew I had never seen you before. I defiantly would've remembered.

S: Huh. I guess we were destined then.

A: Most deff. Babe.

I spot Meg, and waved at her. She gestured for me to sit with her. Meg sees mine and Spencer's hands clasped together and she gets excited.

M: Oh my god, Ash. Thanks for calling me and telling me you hooked up with our new best basketball player.

A: Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to call you last night. Sorry.

M: I would kick you're a$$ right now for leaving me in the dark, but I'll let this slide.

A: Anyways, I don't think you guys have been introduced. Spence, this is my overdramatic, self-centered friend, Meg. Meg, this is my girlfriend, Spencer.

M: Nice to meet you Spencer. And don't listen to Ashley. She knows that I have loads of embarrassing stories about her.

S: Oh really? Do tell.

M: Well there was this one time when Ash was like 5 or 6 years old. Her parents bought her this dress for her to wear…

A: Oh no you do not tell her that story!

S: Oh please continue.

M: I'll tell you some other time, when Ashley can't kill me.

A: I will find out and then I'll kill you.

M: Whatever.

A: Besides, I have embarrassing stories about you too.

S: I'm going to remember not to humiliate myself in front of you guys. Geez.

A: Don't worry. Unlike Meg, I would never embarrass you.

M: Well, don't I feel special. Does anyone want to change the subject?

S: Yeah. I noticed your skills at basketball at try-outs. You're really good.

M: Thanks, but you just might be our best player now.

A: Well, we'll see about that.

S: At least, we make a good couple with our skills at basketball.

A: Among other things.

M: So did not need to know that! I think basketball is a friendlier subject.

Me and Spence just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hated this chapter. I want to start over but I don't have any ideas. I'm brain-dead right now. I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve my writing too. Anyways, don't own ****SoN****Just borrowing the amazing characters.**

Coach Jones: Meg, Katie, Colby, Spencer, and Ashley. You're team number one. Morgan, Jessie, Katie, Amanda, and Sam. You're team number two. Scrimmage now.

This usually means that those ten people are our best players. Spence and I are on the same team and we dominate the team now. When Meg taps the ball to me, Spence cuts to the lane. I pass the ball to her and she scores. It's our number one play.

By ten minutes, we were beating the other team by almost 20 points. I think Coach Jones had enough because she took us out and team number dos played the remaining five. It was fine by me. I went behind Spencer and wrapped my arms around her belly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

A: We're good together. Even on the court.

S: Think we'll be the number one team this year?

A: Hell yeah. With you and me, the Cobras will be unstoppable.

We were interrupted by Meg and Katie.

M: Do you two ever stop?

A: Nope. I love being near her, so deal with it.

K: Wait, you guys are together?

M: Ugh, yeah and they have been glued to the hip since.

K: Aww, I think its cute.

A: Thanks, glad to have _someone's _support. You two have never been introduced right? Well, Spence, Katie.

S: Nice to meet you.

Colby walks up to us.

C: What have I missed so far.

K: Ash and Spencer are together.

C: Cool. You got some skills Spencer.

S: Thanks. This team is a lot better than in Ohio.

C: Glad to hear it cause we're going to be champions.

CJ: Hey girls, You are dismissed. The team list will be posted tomorrow.

A: That won't matter. We all made it.

After everyone got dressed, Spence and Ash went to the car.

S: So where are we going?

A: It's a surprise.

S: I hate surprises.

A: You'll like this one.

Ash drove to a park that was private. They got out of the car and Ash took Spencer's hand. She led them over near the swing set. There was a picnic with flowers in the middle.

S: Aww, Ash it's beautiful. You're amazing.

A: Well, I'm thinking this night as a first date and I wanted this to be special.

S: Any date with you will be special.

They went over and sat down on the blanket. Ash made sandwiches and brought chips. Really simple, but perfect. They talked about basketball, school, and anything else they could think of.

S: My dad wants you to eat dinner with my family on Sunday.

A: Oh yeah? Should I be nervous?

S: No. My dad's awesome and you'll love him. I have two brothers also, Glen and Clay. Glen is a doofus but he brings the humor. Clay's the smart one and always has the answers.

A: What about your mom?

S: My mom's never around anymore. When you dropped me off last night, my mom said she was going to stay somewhere else.

A: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..

S: No, it's cool. My mom's a bitch and I'm glad she's somewhere else now.

A: That makes two of us. My mom only talks to me when she wants to tell me to get lost.

S: Guess we are both dysfunctional.

A: No, Only our mothers.

We laugh at that.

Ashley gets out strawberries from the cooler.

A: You like ice cream?

S: Yeah, who doesn't?

The brunette crawls closer to Spence, strawberries in tow.

A: Then, let me feed you.

Ashley takes a spoonful of ice cream to Spencer's lips and she accepts. Ash purposely smears ice cream on Spencer's cheek, but she kisses the spot and gets it off.

A: MMM.. good!

S: You're such a dork. Still cute though.

A: Hah. Anything but cute.

S: Nahh, I'm sticking with cute.

A: Oh, you're so getting it.

S: Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?

A: Well, let's see how ticklish you are!

S: NO. Ash. No.

A: Oh yes.

Ashley starts tickling Spencer on her side but she kept moving around. She straddled Spence to solve that problem. Spencer is laughing uncontrollably and begging Ashley to stop. Ashley does and gives Spence a peck on the lips before getting up and offering her hand.

A: Want to ride on the swings?

S: I haven't done that in a really long time.

A: Then it'll be more fun. Come on.

Spencer takes Ashley's hand and Ash practically skips to the swings.

S: By the way, you're still cute.

A: Man, you are just evil. Now sit your cute butt down.

S: What, are you gonna push me?

A: Yup.

S: Fantastic.

When Spence gets on the swing, Ash immediately starts to push her.

A: Do you want to go to Gray tomorrow?

S: What's Gray?

A: It's a club. I thought it's perfect since tomorrow is Friday.

S: Sure. Sounds awesome.

A: It's starting to get late. I think I should take you home.

S: Rather not, but I guess you're right.

A: Yeah, I hate school.

Ashley picks up the blanket and cooler and throws it in her car. She opens the door for Spence before she gets in. By the time they get to Spencer's house, it's dark.

A: I'll see you at school tomorrow, Spence.

Spencer pouts.

S: Don't I get a goodnight kiss?

A: Aww, now who's being cute?

S: I like being called cute.

Ashley gives Spencer a kiss, and hugs her tightly.

A: You are.


End file.
